


Рождественское утро. Кофе прилагается.

by mila007



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождественское утро в этом году не задалось. Во-первых, никто не оповестил Пьетро, что у большинства прямоходящих двуногих это выходной, поэтому неугомонный пес разбудил хозяина по привычке буднего дня. Во-вторых, у Эрика наблюдалось небольшое похмелье, оставшееся после вчерашних посиделок с Яношем и Зелем. В-третьих, в доме закончился кофе, и вот это было действительно, действительно очень плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественское утро. Кофе прилагается.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на X-Календарь 2015:
> 
>   
> [](http://xmfc.diary.ru/p200285899.htm)  
>    
> 

Пожалуй, если бы Пьетро не был таким вредным, Эрик бы смело признавался в том, что любит их прогулки по району до ближайшего парка и обратно. Даже несмотря на то, что в будни приходилось вставать в шесть утра и выходить на улицу под моросящий и совершенно не декабрьский дождь. Впрочем, в выходные Пьетро тоже не давал ему выспаться, ровно в восемь утра запрыгивая к нему в кровать и начиная беситься и скакать по хозяину, пока тот не вставал и не выполнял свой хозяйский долг по выгулу и кормежке.  
Порой Эрик искренне ненавидел этого пса. И Магду, оставившую ему такое вот… наследство.  
С Магдой они провстречались целый год, шесть последних месяцев которого жили вместе. Это был не первый раз, когда Эрик съезжался с девушкой. Впрочем, судя по тому, как болезненно все заканчивается, ему хотелось бы думать, что это будет последний. Больше никаких девушек. По крайней мере, на его территории. Вспоминая о последних месяцах, проведенных с Магдой, Эрик до сих пор удивляется, как они продержались так долго. Притом что Янош сразу предупреждал его, что искать полную противоположность Эмме было изначально плохой затеей.  
Янош, как всегда, оказался прав, а Эрик – у очередного потопленного корабля личной жизни. В этот раз, правда, его осчастливили еще и довеском – Магда уходила с огромным скандалом, забрав свою кошку Ванду, но оставив Эрику ретривера по кличке Пьетро (серьезно, кто называет пса в честь дедушки?!). Кажется, ее мотивом было научить бывшего уделять больше внимания окружающим его людям. Как в этом поможет наличие гиперактивного пса, который забирал все Эриково свободное от работы и домашних дел время, Леншерр гадал вот уже второй месяц кряду.  
Рождественское утро в этом году не задалось. Во-первых, никто не оповестил Пьетро, что у большинства прямоходящих двуногих это выходной, поэтому неугомонный пес разбудил хозяина по привычке буднего дня. Во-вторых, у Эрика наблюдалось небольшое похмелье, оставшееся после вчерашних посиделок с Яношем и Зелем. В-третьих, в доме закончился кофе, и вот это было действительно, действительно очень плохо.  
Заварив крепкого зеленого чаю и поморщившись от его травяной горечи, Эрик сделал пару глотков. Затем отставил кружку в раковину, кое-как пригладил перед зеркалом взъерошенные волосы, надел пальто, намотал на шею шарф и призывно свистнул:  
– Пьетро! Гулять!  
Серебристая стрела промелькнула у Эрика под ногами, стоило только приоткрыть дверь. Догнав пса уже возле лифта, Эрик пристегнул к его ошейнику поводок-рулетку и потрепал Пьетро за ушами. Тот одарил его снисходительно-благодарным взглядом и уставился на мигающие над дверями цифры, помахивая хвостом в нетерпении. Порой (очень часто) Эрик был готов признать, что в этой лобастой башке таки есть зачатки недюжинного интеллекта.  
В половину седьмого утра двадцать пятого декабря Нью-Йорк выглядел безлюдным. Вечно кипящий жизнью муравейник будто вымер. Утро Рождества все предпочитали проводить в постели с любимыми, а не таскаться с собаками своих бывших по мокрому парку. Тем более, не получив свою дозу кофеина с утра.  
К огромному сожалению Эрика, все кофейни и ресторанчики по дороге в парк были закрыты. Единственное, что светилось в их витринах, – это елки и гирлянды, но уж никак не надпись “OPEN”. В отместку за бескофеиновую раннюю побудку Эрик сократил их с Пьетро прогулку до необходимого минимума и покинул парк не как обычно – через центральный вход, а через одну из боковых калиток. Этот выход выводил к небольшой улочке, идущей курсом, параллельным их обычному маршруту. Как-то раз Магда показала ему отличную кофейню на этой улице. Не то чтобы Эрик надеялся, что она будет открыта, но не попытаться он не мог.  
Каким же было удивление Эрика, когда под большой претенциозной вывеской “Шахматы” он увидел мигающую надпись “Открыто”.  
Как и ожидалось, кофейня пустовала. Открыв дверь и вслушавшись в рулады “голоса ветра”, висящего над входом вместо привычного колокольчика, Эрик откашлялся и сказал, оглядывая пустой зал:  
– Эммм... доброе утро?  
– Доброе утро, – вначале из-за стойки показалась встрепанная кучерявая шевелюра, а потом уже появился бариста целиком, заставив Эрика замереть на месте. Он был одет в белоснежную рубашку и нелепую рождественскую жилетку с красно-зелеными узорами. А еще у него были самые голубые, самые прекрасные в мире глаза и просто-таки нереально алые, будто накрашенные или зацелованные, губы. И все это в окружении херувимских кудряшек. Эрик готов был поклясться на чем угодно, что рождественский ангел явился пред его взором.  
Пока Эрик зависал, наблюдая открывающуюся его взору картину, бариста подлил масла в огонь, улыбнувшись своими алыми губами:  
– Счастливого Рождества!  
– Счастливого Рождества, – откликнулся эхом Эрик, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины напротив. – Вы уже работаете?  
– Да, конечно. Проходите. – И вот, еще одна улыбка. На которую невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ.  
– О, простите, я с собакой. Хотел спросить – можно ли и его внутрь запустить?  
– Как видите, посетителей нет, а я люблю собак. Так что я не думаю, что кто-то будет против. Тем более, не оставлять же животное мокнуть под этим совершенно не рождественским дождем, – бариста улыбался все время, пока говорил. И доброжелательно смотрел на Эрика. Так, что Эрик еле вспомнил, почему он должен повернуться спиной к этому рождественскому видению и вновь выйти на улицу.  
– Эй, приятель, – сказал Эрик, опускаясь на колени перед Пьетро и отвязывая его поводок от велосипедной парковки. – Кажется, благодаря твоей побудке у меня сейчас будет очень замечательное рождественское утро.  
Спустя три часа и неисчислимое количество крепчайшего и безумно вкусного кофе Эрик с Чарльзом перешли на “ты”, выяснили, что оба обожают английские легенды, особенно в интерпретации Терренса Уайта, что у каждого из них свой взгляд на историю Карибского кризиса, что Одри Хепберн – одна из лучших актрис мирового кинематографа, а Эрик не любит какао только потому, что не умеет его правильно готовить. Тогда как Чарльз умеет. И обещал показать, как. Эрик узнал, что Чарльз работает на Рождество, поскольку его сестра позавчера вышла замуж и они с Хэнком уехали в свадебное путешествие, а Чарльз не пожелал проводить рождественское утро в одиночестве дома. Чарльз, в свою очередь, обогатил себя знанием, откуда у Эрика взялся этот неугомонный пес, выедающий уже вторую миску молочной каши подряд.  
Когда от двери раздался “голос ветра”, на часах был уже почти полдень, а Эрик с Чарльзом заканчивали свою первую шахматную партию – название кофейне было дано не просто так.  
– Доброе утро. Счастливого Рождества, – улыбнулся Чарльз вошедшей семье.  
Эрик дождался, пока Чарльз обслужит клиентов, и начал собираться.  
– Уже уходишь? – спросил враз погрустневший Чарльз. – А я так и не угостил тебя какао. С зефирками. Это вроде как моя рождественская традиция. Обычно я подавал его Рейвен, но сестренка выросла.  
Поддавшись порыву, Эрик потянулся и накрыл своей ладонью руку Чарльза.  
– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я зашел за тобой сегодня вечером без этого четырехлапого недоразумения и мы вместе сходили куда-нибудь выпить? Да хоть бы и того же какао?  
Чарльз лукаво улыбнулся, перевернув ладонь и сжав руку Эрика:  
– Жду тебя здесь в восемь. С меня – какао. С тебя – прибытие вовремя.  
Эрик улыбнулся в ответ. Возможно, это было лучшее рождественское утро за всю его жизнь.


End file.
